


You got that come and get me look in your eyes

by tisktisk (PornyZiallFeels)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butt Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming, Smutty, Tumblr Prompt, daddy kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/tisktisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziall have sex onstage after the stadium has cleared out.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://s935.photobucket.com/user/ibeejenfur/media/ziallprompt_zps56d212bf.png.html"></a><br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	You got that come and get me look in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mind taking prompts but like I'm still so confused when i'm given smut prompts. I don't \do/ smut lmao, like i'm so awkward it's embarrassing but i tried for you anon :/ I went with Paul over a janitor and i'm not really sure if i'd describe Niall as hesitant exactly lol but i tried to keep the story as true to the prompt as i could. Hope you like it!

“This next song’s called Right Now.” Liam announced as each boy found their way behind their designated mic stand, Niall skipped along the stage in order to catch up with Zayn before Louis had a chance to fit himself between them and whispered directly into the darker boy’s ear.

“Right now, I wish I had your cock inside of me.” Zayn nearly tripped on his own Doc Marten’s in surprise, trying his hardest not to blush as the crowd immediately roared with laughter at his expense, he knew they didn’t mean anything by it, they were only reacting to what Tumblr called a ‘Ziall moment’ after all, that still didn’t stop him from throwing a quick glare at the blonde, which Niall of course laughed off in his usual manner. What made Zayn even angrier was that the blonde managed to say that in tune and everything.

Niall had been doing this a lot since the Where We Are Tour began, each night he chose a different song to basically try and knock Zayn off his game. Be it with sexual innuendo, a saucy wink in his direction, an inappropriate grope that was just shy of being indecent or such was the case tonight a naughty lyric change, though he would never dare actually sing that into the mic.

At least he didn’t _think_ Niall had the bollocks to anyway.

He’s thinking this as the song begins and Louis sings his bit flawlessly and it’s Niall’s turn, he sounds amazing as usual having really stepped his game up this tour vocally, not that he hadn’t always been an amazing singer but the break the band took really did him good. He came back refreshed and sounding much more confident in his voice and it showed.

“Yeah, I love this feeling that.” Niall finished his verse and the fucker turned to him at the very last minute and winked, fucking _winked_ at him, almost making him miss his cue but luckily the lyrics were so ingrained in his memory by now that he probably could sing them in his sleep. Liam did, sing their songs in his sleep that is, it was a bit annoying at first and Zayn still had the urge to lob a pillow at Liam’s head whenever they shared a hotel room but for the most part it was just another thing they were forced to get used to about one another now that they more or less lived in each other’s back pockets.

He sang the first half of the chorus without a hitch, no doubt foiling Niall’s plans to shake him, but unfortunately when he got to the ‘you know I can’t fight this feeling’ bit he made the mistake of glancing over at the blonde, grinning smugly at having bested him this round, only for Niall to flick his tongue out in a way that could only be described as obscene and Zayn’s voice did the unthinkable, it cracked. The crowd was still into it, going absolutely berserk but the others noticed and Zayn could feel their eyes on him. Liam concerned, Harry curious, Louis amused and Niall no doubt smug as fuck.

Unfortunately that was only the beginning, as the night goes on he flubs his verse in Through the Dark, misses a perfect opportunity to ad lib a riff and worse of all fucks up his high note in You & I. When the final note of Best Song Ever is sang and he and the band take their bows and wave to the crowd one last time, he storms off the stage and the others can tell just by the set of his shoulders that he not to be approached.

Well he’d done it, Niall got to Zayn just like he’s been trying to since the beginning of the tour, it had all been amusing and it’s not like he didn’t enjoy the attention from his boyfriend on or offstage but this time he’d gone too far. He knew how much Zayn was prone to beating himself up after a shit performance and tonight had absolutely taken the cake of shit performances in his opinion, though he doubted the fans would’ve even noticed, too excited to be seeing them live and jamming along with them to notice their pitfalls and dissect his every mistake. Regardless he still expected to get a heap load of tweets criticizing each and every error he’d made tonight.

“Look Zee, no worries I know you’re frustrated over your voice cracking in Right Now but it wasn’t even that noticeable, honest.” Harry tried to comfort Zayn from afar as they changed out of their stage outfits into more comfortable clothes for the ride to the hotel. Zayn remained silent but couldn’t help but make brief eye contact with the curly lad, to show his appreciation. The thing is Harry was right he was frustrated but it had very little to do with his voice cracking—no he was _sexually_ frustrated and it was all that Irish twat’s fault.

Niall was dressed before everyone else, without Zayn there to distract him with kisses and the odd grope having been wound up for the last two hours or so, unlike the rest of the band he heeded no mind to Zayn’s obvious bad mood and flopped down on the couch just next to where Zayn stood, bent over slightly to pull on his joggers. The blonde snuck a hand out to pinch Zayn’s arse and that was the last straw!

Zayn tugged his pants up all the way and whirled around and if he could be anyone in that moment he would choose to be Cyclops from Xmen so he could literally shoot lasers from his eyes, ok _not really_ because he couldn’t even fathom the _thought_ of hurting his Nialler but he was angry enough to perhaps agree to pranking the blonde next time Louis came asking for a partner in crime—maybe they’d put lemon on his new trainers again since he’d _loved_ it so much the first time. He grinned at the thought, and then quickly schooled his features once more, glaring at his boyfriend who blinked up at him with feigned innocence. 

“Don’t touch me, you have been officially banned from any kind of naughty touching from now until I see fit.” Niall’s eyes widened as he realized maybe for the first time just how pissed Zayn was, sitting up he worried his lower lip and tried to reach out for Zayn to tug him down into his lap and apologize with wet kisses and murmured I love yous, it usually did the trick. Only Zayn anticipated his move and shifted out of reach at the last minute. Niall made a frustrated noise, bringing a hand up to rake nervously through his sweaty hair.

“Aw come on babe, you do know you could literally sing all your verses while gargling mouthwash and you’d still slay every one of us right? You can’t really be this upset with me…” Zayn shrugged, saying nothing, turning at the sound of the door being opened just in time to see the other three trying to sneak out as inconspicuously as possible, but now caught Louis shrugged his shoulders sheepishly and fixed the couple with a toothy smile.

“We’re just going to head over to the hotel, we’ll send Paul back with the car, let you lot sort yourself out yeah?” Zayn opened his mouth to protest, because they didn’t need any time for sorting anything, that it had already been sorted. Niall wouldn’t be getting any for the foreseeable future and that was that, but their mates dashed from the room too quickly for him to even get a single word out.

“Zee, don’t you think you’re being a tad bit ridiculous? I mean really banning me from touching you, like that’s going to happen. Neither of us will make it out of the van without at least a little heavy petting and you know it.”Zayn curled his lip because damnit, Niall was probably right—he blamed that hot little body of his boyfriend’s entirely that and the fact that Zayn was sort of a cock slut for the Irishman.

Sucking his teeth he decided that if this was going to happen, it was going to at least happen on _his_ terms, so without warning he grabbed a fistful of Niall’s t-shirt and hauled the slighter boy up off the couch, turning them so Niall’s back faced the door and suddenly shoved the blonde in the direction of the open door, pushed him through the doorway and towards the stage, forcing him to walk backwards, an utterly confused look on his face.

“The fuck babe, where’re we going?” Zayn just grunted in lieu of answering and continued to back the blonde up until they were once again on the stage, the entire stadium empty and hollow, the sound their sneakers made as they crossed the stage echoing loudly with every step. Niall snapped his mouth shut, trusting that Zayn wouldn’t steer him into anything dangerous.

Zayn finally stopped when they reached the middle of the stage, just about where they’d stand for Right Now and Zayn crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Niall looked around confused and finally opened his mouth to ask:

“Why’re we here, Paul should be back with the car in no time, he won’t know to come looking for us out here.” Zayn ignored him and leaned so that his lips pressed softly against Niall’s earlobe making the blonde shiver slightly, before whispering directly into the smaller boy’s ear much like he’d done earlier that night.

“Say it again.”

“Huh?” Niall asked, drawing back in confusion.

“What you said to me just before we sang Right Now.”

“Erm…” Niall held his hands up in front of him uselessly, at a loss for what Zayn was asking of him, then suddenly it came to him and he couldn’t help but smirk. “Oh you mean right now I wish I had your cock inside of me?” Niall sing-songed his blue eyes never leaving Zayn’s toffee brown ones.

“Mmhm, think I can finally help ya out with that babes.”Niall gulped as the magnitude of Zayn’s words hit him and without thinking he ducked forward to grasp the back of the darker boy’s head, pulling him in for a snog.

Zayn let him do it, kissing back with equal fervor, feeling himself plump at the thought of what they were about to do. He swirled his tongue just the way Niall liked, making the blonde whimper into his mouth and couldn’t help but grin at how desperate he already sounded; reluctantly he parted their lips, instead meeting Niall’s eyes before gracefully dropping to his knees, bringing the blonde’s sweatpants down with him.

Niall’s flushed dick bounced free, comically smacking him in the stomach before settling hard and at attention, awaiting Zayn’s next move.  He didn’t have to wait long as Zayn immediately moved to take the leaking head into his mouth making the blonde hiss and bury his hand in Zayn’s hair, still a bit crunchy with gel and hairspray.

“Babe as much as I love when you suck me off, got such a lovely mouth don’t you.” He paused to thumb the corner of Zayn’s mouth, biting his own lip at how good it looked stretched around his cock like that, and then shook his head with a little laugh at having gotten distracted so easily.

“But Paul should be back to fetch us in no time and if I remember correctly it was _your_ cock in _me_ that I wanted…right now.” Zayn somehow managed to snort even with a mouthful of dick but relented, pulling off of Niall just long enough to tug the blonde down to kneel with him.

“Hands and knees babe, you know the drill.”He commanded voice gruff from the brief sucking he’d just done. Niall immediately moved into doggy style, somehow accomplishing this without looking like a complete knob by getting tripped up by the sweat pants still pooled around his ankles. Throwing his best smolder over his shoulder, he sent Zayn an exaggerated wink, then licked his lips slowly.

“You gonna eat me daddy?”

“Fuck you.” Zayn immediately replied, hating that he’d come one time, _one fucking time_ without even being touched just because Niall had called him ‘daddy’ while he was fingering and licking the blonde open. It’s safe to say Niall hasn’t let him live it down since.

He’d begun to massage Niall’s pale bum but now he thought better of it and landed a loud smack across it making the blonde hiss again, pushing his arse back for more. Zayn chuckled, shaking his head at what a greedy slut his boyfriend truly was. Instead of giving him more impromptu spanking Zayn spread those cheeks and dived right in, tongue first. Niall made a strangled noise collapsing his upper body completely as Zayn began to tongue fuck him, in no time he was adding fingers into the mix that had the blonde literally whimpering for more.

“That’s…enough Zayn, m’ready.” He gasped in between moans.

“You sure, I’ve barely just started—only got two fingers in ya, you usually need at least three to...”

“Yeah I’m good; just really need you in me, besides think I deserve a little bit ‘o’ pain for what I did earlier.”

“No.” Zayn said with so much conviction, Niall nearly got whiplash turning to get a good look at him. Zayn was frowning, brow furrowed as he met Niall’s eyes head on. “I never want to hurt you, not even when you ‘deserve’ it.” Niall bit his lip hard to keep himself from grinning like a loon.

“Get in me already ya big softy.” He scoffed, wiggling his arse enticingly making Zayn groan, fingers clumsily working his joggers and pants down to his thighs, he scooted on his knees until he was right up behind the blonde, dick hard and angry looking in his fist as he guided it to Niall’s hole, fluttering slightly in anticipation.

Zayn thought about teasing him further, making him beg for it but the sad truth was they were on a time limit, Paul really would be returning soon, not to mention how badly he himself wanted this, _has_ wanted this for two plus hours now.

“Yeah, gonna fuck you so good for what you did though.” Zayn warned, but all that got was more arse wiggling.

“Mm, promises, promises.” Zayn raised an eyebrow and without warning worked his way into the blonde not stopping until his pubes tickled Niall’s arse cheeks. The blonde wasn’t laughing though. He moaned loudly and immediately began trying to fuck himself on Zayn’s dick much to the brunette’s amusement.

“Nuh uh babe, I believe I’m the one doing the fucking here.” He teased taking a hold of Niall’s hips with both hands and stilling them by pressing them down, causing Niall’s bum to come up just a tad higher and with this new angle he really went to town, pounding away at that ass, relishing in the loud almost animalistic noises spilling from Niall’s filthy mouth.

“Christ Zayn, that’s _fuck_ , just like that babe.” Zayn kept at that angle, hitting Niall’s button with every thrust.

“Whose ass is this?” He grunted out, hunching over to really dick into him, Niall cried out intelligibly, his heated cheek now flat against the cool stage floor as he near sobbed:

“Yo-yours, fuck Zayn.”

“That’s right this ass belongs to me yeah?” Zayn growled, bringing a hand back to smack Niall’s cheeks once more, making the blonde literally keen into him, working his ass so that he met every one of Zayn’s thrusts head on.

“Cos, oh god I’m going to come…shit.” He warned with his eyes squeezed shut.

“Did I say you could?” Niall’s eyes snapped open at the steel tone of voice and he dared a glance over his shoulder and really wished he hadn’t because Zayn fucking him, smooth caramel skin glistening with sweat that even now, was dripping off of him onto Niall’s back and down the crack of his ass, really wasn’t helping him keep his composure.

“Oh no fuck, please don’t pull that shit, not now I’m so _close_.” He begged, balling his hands in fists to fight the urge to wank himself to release. As if reading his thought Zayn leaned forward further, until he could cover Niall’s hands with his own now really fucking him with his full wait and it was heavenly.

“Nuh uh, not until I say you can baby.”

“Fuck me; I don’t know if I can hold off.” Zayn sniffed.

“You will though, won’t you hold out for me?” Of course he would, he’d fucking run a marathon right now if Zayn asked him too he just wanted to come first damnit.

“Mm yeah…fuck yeah baby.”

“That’s my boy, taking my dick so well, you love it don’t you?” Zayn murmured moving one hand to actually reach over and pet the blonde’s head making Niall snort. “Bet you’d love it even more if those seats were still filled with our fans, bet they’d go apes shit.”

“Oh god, _Zayn_! You better get there soon or I swear I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” Zayn asked, snapping his hips forward with a vicious twist that had Niall clawing desperately at the shiny stage floor as if it could offer him any kind of relief. Suddenly a door opened somewhere and even though they both heard it and knew that could only mean one thing, that Paul had arrived neither of them could bring themselves to stop.

“Zayn? Nialler where are ye twats, got the car running and I…” Paul called out to them before suddenly freezing in place as he took in the scene before him. Niall on his hands and knees with Zayn rutting against him from behind, both boys turn to see their predictions had been right, their eyes wide but their bodies showing no signs of slowing down. The older man’s face went white as a sheet as he slowly began backing away stammering out:

“Christ, I’ll, um just give you a minute then yeah? Matter of fact why don’t you lot just come out to the car when you’re uh done.” He rattled quickly before high tailing it out of there, because while he saw a lot of things on the road over the span of his career there were still some things a bodyguard/tour manager was just _not_ meant to _see_.

With Paul gone again, Niall let out a loud cackle—that of course broke off into a long moan.

“Oh fuck, I can’t believe he just…oh god yes babe right there.”

“Me neither, I’m real close now Ni, won’t be much longer.” Niall whimpered and hung his head trying to concentrate on not coming, while still feeling his body prickle over with pleasure.

“Please Zee, come for me yeah? Wanna feel it.”

“Jesus Niall I…I’m fucking coming.” Niall sighed as Zayn continued to fuck him through his orgasm, reaching a hand around to stroke Niall to his own release.

After they caught their breath they shared another tongue soaked snog before redressing and trying their best to look presentable before ducking out of the building and into the back of the van. At first the three of them just sat there in awkward silence everyone refusing to meet the other’s eyes until finally Niall opened his mouth.

“Uh Paul…” Paul held a hand up to silence him, but just in case that wasn’t enough:

“Shut up, we’re never to speak of this yeah?” He reasoned, pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

“Yeah alright. Never happened.” Zayn agreed easily enough.

“Speak of what again?” Niall said with a wink that did nothing to reassure the older man, who just groaned and rubbed at his temple with his other hand.

“Jesus, doesn’t really matter if we talk about it or not, I don’t think I’ll ever be rid of the image of Horan’s pale as snow arse.”

“Hey now Paul…” Zayn started in a warning tone but Niall interrupted.

“Jelly there Paulie boy? Sorry about that but you’re outta luck. I’m already spoken for.” Paul sent the blonde a withering look in the rearview before finally putting the key in the ignition to start the car. Muttering to himself just loud enough for his passengers to hear:

“They don’t pay me enough to deal with this shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
